Bad Medicine Drama CD Translation - Persona 5: The Animation, Vol 9
by Willowbright
Summary: Translation of PERSONA5 Blu-ray9巻 特典ドラマCD　「Bad Medicine」, which covers Tae Takemi's (Death Arcana) confidant arc.


**Persona 5 Drama CD: Bad Medicine**

**Blu-ray 9  
**

"Bad Medicine" covers Tae Takemi's (Death Arcana) confidant arc. Unfortunately, she only made a few cameos in the anime and her role was pretty much reduced to "shady yet alluring doctor Ren buys medicine from for Metaverse missions".

Judging by which Phantom Thief members are present, Bad Medicine likely takes place before the 4th Palace.

_If there are any errors or mistakes with my translation, feel free to correct me. Really, please do. There's some parts I'm not 100% on but I hope I captured the overall meaning._

* * *

**CAST**

**_Ren Amamiya: Jun Fukuyama_**

**_Ryuji Sakamoto: Mamoru Miyano_**

**_Ann Takamaki: Nana Mizuki_**

**_Morgana: Ikue Ohtani_**

**_Yusuke Kitagawa: Tomokazu Sugita_**

**_Makoto Niijima: Rina Satoh_**

**_Tae Takemi: Yuka Saito_**

**_Shouichi Oyamada(大山田省一): Kouichi Souma_**

_Enclosed with PERSONA5 the Animation Vol.9 Limited Edition BD/DVD (ANZX-13587/ANZB-13587)._

* * *

[At Takemi Medical Clinic of Internal Medicine]

**Takemi:** Here's today's portion. I know I'm always telling you but, do not let any other doctor nor the public know of this. There's quite a number of dangerous side effects that come with ingesting this medicine.

**Ren:** Yes.

**Takemi:** Well, in the end, you're responsible for your own actions. Not that I care. Well then, take care.

**Ren:** Um.

[Takemi rotates her chair.]

**Takemi:** Hmm? You still need something?

**Ren:** I want stronger medicine. Something that doesn't just help you recover from fatigue but will increase your physical capabilities.

**Takemi** [sighs]**:** Seems you've been listening to some strange rumors. I don't carry anything like that. And even if I did, it's at most in the experimental stage and thus unavailable.

**Ren:** That will do. You can use my body for experimentation.

**Takemi** [slaps desk with the flat of her palm]**:** What are you talking about? Don't you think you're underestimating the effects of medicine?

**Ren:** I'm begging you.

**Takemi:** You're a high school student, right? Why are you so desperate?

**Ren:** For various reasons...But I'm certainly not being flippant about this.

**Takemi** [sighs]**:** ...Do you consider yourself someone with a good amount of stamina?

**Ren:** Eh? Well, in my own way.

**Takemi:** Really~?

[Takemi stands, walks over to a locked cabinet and pulls out a key.]

**Ren:** _I've got the key!_

**Takemi:** What?

**Ren:** Nothing…

**Takemi:** Wait a moment.

[Takemi turns the key and opens the door. Bottles clink together as she selects one and shuts the cabinet. Her black platform high heels clack against the tiles as she walks towards Ren. She pops the cork off the mysterious medicine and hands it to him.]

**Takemi:** Here. What you asked for.

**Ren:** This is medicine that's still in the experimental stage.

**Takemi:** That's right. Let's begin the experiment. Drink it. Right now.

**Ren:** Eh?

**Takemi:** You said it was fine to use your body for experiments, didn't you? There's nothing to worry about. Rest assured, my autopsy is guaranteed to find out exactly what caused your death.

**Ren:** _Death!?_

**Takemi:** What, aren't you going to take it? The exit's right there if you want to leave.

**Ren:** Ah…

**Takemi:** Well? Go on.

**Ren** [steels himself]**:** Don't mind if I do!

[He chugs the bottle in one go. Takemi stares at him in shock.]

**Takemi:** Eh? Uh, I can't believe you actually drank it…You're pretty gutsy. How's the taste?

**Ren:** It's sour...and bitter...however the taste isn't unbearable.

**Takemi** [incredulous]**:** Hmm? Still doing OK, huh? I'll be expecting great things from you.

**Ren:** You think so?

[Suddenly, Ren drops the bottle and seizes up. The bottle shatters as he grabs his chest.]

**Ren:** MY CHEST!

**Takemi** [deadpan]**:** Ah. I thought so.

[Ren convulses as he struggles to breathe and knocks over some bottles sitting on the counter in the process. His heart goes into tachycardia before he slumps over in a dead faint.]

**Takemi** [sighs]**:** Game over, I guess.

[cue "Freedom and Security" i.e Game Over music]

* * *

[Ren catapults awake, hyperventilating.]

**Takemi:** Good evening.

**Ren** [sighs in relief]**:** Thank goodness. I'm alive.

**Takemi:** You spent a long time in the hospital bed, but how do you feel now?

**Ren:** Was I unconscious this whole time?

**Takemi:** Yes. Thanks to you I was able to get some good data. Thank you.

**Ren:** Uh...yeah...

**Takemi:** Still, I can't believe you just up and drank that suspicious medicine. I've lost. If you're willing to cooperate with these clinical trials, I'll give you the medicine you want. However, you're strictly prohibited from disclosing what happens here to anyone. Understood?

**Ren:** Same goes for you.

**Takemi:** Then it's a deal. I'm counting on you, my little guinea pig.

**Ren:** Guinea pig?

**Takemi:** Oh, do you not like it?

**Ren:** No. That will be all for today.

**Takemi** [to herself]**:** I have to perfect this medicine.

**Ren:** Eh?

**Takemi:** Nothing. Take care.

* * *

[Takemi pulls a bottle of medicine out of a paper bag.]

**Takemi:** Here's today's medicine I want to you to try.

**Ren:** Yeah.

**Takemi:** The side effects are, well, what's expected.

**Ren:** I understand. However. It's for the medicine.

[He inhales then drinks the medicine in one gulp.]

**Takemi:** Well? How do you feel?

**Ren:** No different than usual. No prob-

[Ren begins seizing up but he fights to remain conscious. Fabric is torn, presumably his school uniform.]

**Takemi** [deadpan]**:** Oh my. This time we're getting a _very_ different reaction.

**Ren:** I can...STILL KEEP GOING!

**Takemi** [still deadpan]**:** My, how promising.

[Ren lasts 5 seconds longer than the previous time, but keels over again. Takemi sighs.]

**Takemi:** I thought so. Game over.

[cue "Freedom and Security"]

* * *

[Takemi is typing the results of the clinical trial.]

**Takemi:** Reaction is coming along…

[Ren wakes. Takemi stops typing and turns to him.]

**Takemi:** Oh, you awake?

**Ren** [puts a hand to his forehead and groans]**:** Thank goodness. I'm alive again.

**Takemi:** Next, let's take your temperature and blood pressure. I'm also going to draw some blood. I also want to perform a few motor skill tests. But those might be too much for you right now. Anyway, since we're in the final stages, I should first stabilize the fundamental formula-

[The door to the clinic opens and a man barges in.]

**Man's Voice:** ...Oh, so you ARE here.

**Takemi:** What is it? I'm in the middle of an appointment.

**Ren** [to himself]**:** Police?

**Takemi:** I've told you before, if you want to investigate me, you need to show me a warrant.

**Arrogant Officer:** I'm here because we received a report. I'll need to see a detailed statement of medical expenses and full medical records. I bet you didn't have time to hide any incriminating documents, huh?

**Takemi:** ...Must be under the orders of the Medical Chief of Staff. That report was just an excuse to harass me.

**Arrogant Officer:** What? As if I could believe an excuse like that!

[He suddenly notices Ren.]

**Arrogant Officer:** Oh? Who are you?

**Ren:** Eh? Me?

**Arrogant Officer:** What are you doing in a clinic like this? Is there something shady going on here?

**Ren:** No, that's not-

**Takemi:** Hold on, he's got nothing to do with this.

**Arrogant Officer:** NO! He doesn't look sick at all. Huh?

**Ren:** I have a bad heart. I'm indebted to her.

**Arrogant Officer **[incredulous]**:** "Heart"?

**Takemi:** Right. He's stressed about taking his entrance exams. I have some drugs that help with relaxation.

**Arrogant Officer****:** Tsk.

**Takemi:** So, is there anything else? As you can see, I'm pretty busy here.

**Arrogant Officer** [heaves a big sigh]**:** Fine. You're infuriating, you know that? Hmph… but I'd expect nothing less from the "Plague".

[The Arrogant Officer leaves. Takemi sighs in annoyance.]

**Takemi:** How troublesome.

**Ren:** Was someone told to harass you?

**Takemi:** It's not something for you to worry about. I'm sure it was my former superior who made that false report.

**Ren:** Why did this happen? And what was that about the "Plague"?

**Takemi:** That's the name that earned me my spot on the medical community blacklist. "Tae Takemi is the Plague due a grave medical error she made."

**Ren:** Medical error?

**Takemi:** This goes back to my old job...I used to work at a university hospital in the city. I was never actually convicted of anything, but I'm still considered a pariah in the medical industry.

[Ren appears to be mulling over something. Takemi smiles wryly.]

**Takemi:** Does that scare you? Participating in clinical trials run by a doctor like that?

**Ren:** No, I don't mind.

**Takemi:** Really now, you're a strange one. Well, that works for me. Being ostracized has enabled me to focus on my own research and development.

**Ren:** Yeah. Let's continue our deal.

**Takemi** [smirks]**:** Then once again, I look forward to working with you. I'll be sure to add some additional "medicine" for you, my little guinea pig.

* * *

[Somewhere in downtown Shibuya]

**Morgana:** Experimentation? You're still keeping up with that part time job?

**Ren:** Yeah...this is also for the medicine.

**Ann:** It's true we need medicine but, are you going to be okay with that doctor?

**Ren:** Probably...

**Makoto:** It troubles my heart. You're basically handing over your life to her.

**Ren:** I'm confident I can do it. I think…

**Ryuji:** Uh, you serious?

**Yusuke:** That said, we have reasons as to why we can't change our strategy.

**Morgana:** Moderately, yes.

**Ren:** Yeah, I know.

* * *

[Ren enters the clinic]

**Ren:** Hello.

**Takemi:** Thank goodness. You're still alive.

**Ren:** I'm ready for today's experiment.

**Takemi** [swivels in her chair]**:** You're raring to go, aren't you? I made some more refinements to the medicine.

**Ren:** That is our deal.

**Takemi** [laughs]**:** That's true. Then today, we'll-

[They are interrupted by a man who sounds out of breath.]

**Man's Voice** [wheezing]**:** Is it around here? Is Takemi here? Thank goodness, the place is still open. Excuse me! Would you please take a look at my child?

**Takemi:** Oh my. An emergency case?

[A little girl sits on the exam bed with a bad cough. Ren watches her cough miserably and feels a little sorry for her.]

**Ren** [thinking]**:** That girl looks like she's in a lot of pain.

**Takemi:** ...So, why come here? Aren't you under the care of another hospital?

**Girl's Father:** I wanted to see if the rumors were true. Uh, I heard about the medicine that could heal you at once!

**Takemi:** Then go to a bigger hospital. I can't provide a thorough examination here.

**Girl's Father:** We _have_ been going to a big hospital! A university hospital in East Shinjuku! But all the tell us is that it's persistent bronchitis!

**Ren:** A university hospital in East Shinjuku?

**Takemi** [mildly irritated]**:** Oh. That place.

**Girl's Father:** The doctor there performs exams like he's on an assembly line. I think he's famous or something…

**Takemi:** A famous doctor, huh? I'm just a general practitioner out here in the sticks. But unfortunately, I can't-

**Girl's Father** [desperately]**:** I've heard there's a medicine that can only be acquired here. Please! At least just examine her!

**Takemi:** You say that but…

[The little girl begins coughing again. Ren goes over to her.]

**Ren:** Are you okay?

**Sick Girl** [painfully in between coughs]**:** Doctor...my chest...hurts…

[Takemi purses her lips.]

**Ren:** Just take a look at her. Shouldn't be a problem for you.

**Takemi:** Eh?

**Girl's Father:** I'm begging you, doctor!

**Takemi:** Aw, geez!

[Takemi types away on her computer. The father expresses his gratitude to her.]

**Girl's Father** [relieved]**:** Thank you so much! I didn't expect her to recover so quickly!

**Sick Girl:** Doctor, thank you.

**Takemi:** Isn't that great we just happened to have the medicine you needed? I temporarily suppressed the symptoms. We'll make adjustments as her condition improves. OK, that'll be one million yen for today.

**Girl's Father** [flabbergasted]**:** HUH!? One million!?

**Takemi:** Yes. One million yen.

**Girl's Father:** Th-that's outrageous! You're completely taking advantage of me!

**Ren:** That's the fee? You can't be serious.

**Takemi** [giggles]**:** Can't pay? Well, can't be helped-

**Girl's Father:** No! I understand! If it's for my daughter, I'll prepare that amount for you.

**Ren and Takemi** [shocked]**:** Eh?!

**Takemi:** Uh, is that right? You'll pay...huh. Really.

**Girl's Father:** Of - of course!

**Takemi:** By the way, that famous doctor you mentioned earlier, are you referring to Medical Chief of Staff Oyamada?

**Girl's Father:** Yes, are you familiar with him?

**Takemi:** I knew it. In that case, I'll make this free of charge.

**Girl's Father:** EH? F-f-f-free? That's - I mean, you did save her but why out of the blue?

[Takemi simply giggles]

**Ren:** You seem happy.

**Takemi:** Doesn't it feel good? Healing his patient without permission.

**Ren:** Was the director of the East Shinjuku hospital your former boss?

**Takemi:** Pretty much.

**Girl's Father:** Um, I don't mean to be rude but, is he your assistant? He seems awfully young.

**Takemi:** Yes, my assistant, Doctor Guinea Pig. He's about to put in a LOT of hard work today. Aren't you?

**Sick Girl:** "Guinea Pig". What a cute name for a doctor!

**Ren** [bashful]**:** Erm, nice to meet you.

[Takemi laughs]

* * *

**Girl's Father:** Thank you very much! Until we're in need of your services!

**Sick Girl:** Bye-bye, doctor!

[They leave. Takemi sighs and leans back in her chair.]

**Takemi:** In the end we wound up helping them even after I told them about the medical error I made.

**Ren:** Is that true?

**Takemi:** It's the truth. I'm just a quack. Everyone in my field knows about it.

[Takemi leans forward in her chair and begins reminiscing about her past.]

**Takemi:** I led the development of a new drug for an incurable disease called "Crawford-Ende's disease". Although I wasn't the one who administered the medicine, it was the cause of the error. With Crawford-Ende's, certain cells indiscriminately attack other cells throughout the body. When it reaches the muscles, the patient slowly begins to die. There hasn't been much progress made on it - partly because there haven't been many cases of it. I worked with a pharmaceutical company that had reached the final stage of production but... One day I was suddenly removed from my position. And the one who took over was Chief of Staff, Oyamada.

**Ren:** Which meant…

**Takemi:** I don't know if he wanted the glory of developing a new drug or to become rich and famous but he made careless mistakes and rushed completion so he could use it on a patient named Miwa. That girl, Miwa-chan, suffered.

**Ren:** And then, there was an accident…

**Takemi:** Miwa-chan had a reaction and lapsed into critical condition. The chief panicked and laid the blame on me. Miwa-chan and her family resented me. No matter what I said, I couldn't change how they felt about me.

**Ren:** Is that so?

**Takemi:** Well, it doesn't matter. The development of the medicine was suspended, so I had no reason to stay at that hospital. At least now I can keep working as a general practitioner, on my own terms, with my guinea pig that I chanced upon.

**Ren:** Eh?

**Takemi:** That's the new medicine I've been trying out on you. This version is in the final stage of testing. Don't worry. It's harmless for people who don't have the disease. Probably.

**Ren:** I see.

**Takemi:** I'm inching closer to the finish line, but need your help to reach it. I have many other combinations I need to test out on you. You'd better not flake on me this late in the game.

**Ren:** I have no intention on backing out on our deal.

**Takemi:** Good to hear.

* * *

[Ren enters Takemi Medical Clinic]

**Ren:** Sensei, for today's medicine…

**Takemi** [on the phone]**:** I understand. Then please come again tomorrow. Eh? Oh, there's no need to thank me. Yes. Goodbye.

[Takemi hangs up, exasperated.]

**Takemi:** What was that all about?

[She notices Ren standing by the doorway.]

**Takemi:** Oh, you're here.

**Ren:** It's great to see that your business is flourishing.

**Takemi:** Weird rumors have been going around. There's a lot of talk going around town about me, started by that girl and her dad. Apparently, they've been telling everyone that I can make all these amazing medicines and remedies.

**Ren:** Oh?

**Takemi:** I don't know what some of these people are thinking though. I've had a lot of crazy requests. In fact, yesterday a patient requested a "sweet-smelling" compress. And the other day, I had a request for a "cold-buster". A drug like that deserves a Nobel Prize, wouldn't you say? Other requests have included hair and skin tonics… I even had to do a consultation about a cat. Sheesh. It's not like I'm some kind of genius doctor.

**Ren:** You seem to be having fun.

**Takemi:** As if. This is all interfering with my development. I'm only interested in completing my new drug. That's my role as The Plague. I'm not suited for all this other stuff.

**Ren:** I think you're cut out for the job.

**Takemi** [surprised]**:** Eh? R-Really? Me, as the "town doctor"...? Well, you're entitled to your opinion.

**Ren:** I'd say I am.

**Takemi** [laughs]**:** Oh right, right. Regarding the little girl and her father, she's steadily recovering thanks to the medicine. It's a welcome relief.

**Ren:** Thank goodness. She's been resting this whole time. I hope she can go back to school soon.

**Takemi:** Yes, you're right. Now then, let's being today's clinical trial.

[Oyamada enters Takemi Clinic]

**Oyamada:** Yo, Takemi-kun.

**Takemi** [surprised]**:** Chief Oyamada.

**Oyamada:** There was a medical conference nearby, so I thought I'd check up on you. Hmm? What's this student doing here? He doesn't appear ill.

**Ren:** I'm-

**Takemi:** He's a part-timer who handles some miscellaneous tasks for me. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?

**Oyamada:** I hear you stole one of my patients - a young girl who had bronchitis who came with her father.

**Ren** [thinking]**:** Bronchitis? He must be referring to that little girl and her father.

**Takemi** [sighs]**:** Bronchitis, you say? Well, I had no intention of taking her from you. I certainly didn't encourage her to visit my clinic.

**Oyamada:** Now there's talk that the care at a university hospital is inferior to that of a general practitioner.

**Takemi:** You say that but…

**Oyamada:** What's this talk about "original medicine"? What you're doing here is simply absurd. I would've turned a blind eye if you had just rotted away out here in this little town. But this is your final warning. Shut this place down and resign your medical license!

**Takemi:** Hold on! I'm-!

**Ren:** This is harassment.

**Oyamada:** Huh? You say something, part-timer?

**Ren:** Sensei is a good doctor.

[Takemi is speechless.]

**Oyamada:** You seem to be quite fond of her. Heh. Should I reveal this woman's true identity? She's a monster who tortured a patient with her unregulated medicine. Terrible isn't it? She was such a brave girl, always smiling...

**Takemi:** "Was?" What do you mean?

**Oyamada:** That girl you were treating that resulted in a grave medical error; Miwa-chan, was it? She's dead.

[Ren and Takemi gasp.]

**Oyamada** [cackles]**:** Perhaps you'll suffer the same fate, part-timer. She is the Plague, after all!

**Takemi** [pounds the table]**:** Don't lie to me! Miwa-chan should still have time left...her condition should be…

**Oyamada:** You're wrong. She ran out of time. That aside, don't ever take another patient away from me again! You don't want to make me angry.

[Takemi grits her teeth.]

**Oyamada:** That's all I came here to say. If you'll excuse me.

[He leaves and Takemi slumps to the floor in a daze.]

**Takemi** [on the verge of tears]**:** Dead? Miwa-chan is...there's no way. Then, just what was working towards? Curing her was my only...there's no way…

**Ren** [sympathetically]**:** Sensei…

**Takemi:** I was going to cure her. I didn't need fame or money. I just wanted...to see her smile from the bottom of her heart. And not just Miwa-chan. I was going to help every single person who was suffering from that disease. I was supposed to save them.

[Ren quietly exhales]

**Takemi:** I was a sickly child when I was young too. I was always in the hospital and was rarely well enough to attend school at all. Medicine was all that kept me alive with each passing day. That's why I wanted to become a doctor. So I could save people, just like I was saved.

[Ren continues to silently mull over Takemi's situation.]

**Takemi:** But I guess this is where it ends. The medical industry is a business, after all, and the chief decides what's best for it. I'm all out of allies.

**Ren** [places hand on chest]**:** No. You have one right here.

**Takemi:** Eh?

**Ren:** I'm your ally, Sensei.

**Takemi** [laughs a little]**:** You're right. You might just be my one and only. But that still doesn't change things. I'll continue to be harassed by the director and Miwa-chan is already...

**Ren** [shifts in his seat]**:** You gonna run away?

**Takemi:** I suppose I am. This is where it ends. Although it frustrates me.

[Ren simply sighs. After a moment he asks:]

**Ren:** What's the director's given name?

**Takemi:** Eh? Wait, are you going to take revenge in my stead? Just stop.

**Ren:** It's for my research.

**Takemi:** You're such a weird kid. It's Shouichi Oyamada. He's a very "influential and famous" Chief of Staff in the world of medicine.

**Ren:** Shouichi Oyamada. Got it.

* * *

[At Mementos, Path of Chemdah: Area 2]

**Shadow Oyamada:** Fwahahaha! Everyone is trash…! As head of the medical office, I'm superior to everyone! I deserve all your respect! You should be begging me to examine you! Be grateful I have the compassion to fix you trash!

**Mona:** So that's the Shadow of that doctor, Oyamada.

**Skull:** That bastard looks like he's been eatin' well lately…

**Fox:** Hmm. He made a mistake in rushing a drug's development, and now intends for his subordinate to take the fall.

**Panther:** People might die if we don't change his heart! And a good doctor will have to quit…

**Joker:** Yeah. Give it up!

**Shadow Oyamada** [laughs maniacally]**:** Ah, you're that kid who was at Takemi's. So how's she doing. She was sooo depressed when she heard her patient died. Oh, I'm so worried about her. Poor girl... It's been so long since I've felt so exhilarated! Did she quit being a doctor yet? If she hasn't, then tell her she better hurry it up!

**Joker:** I won't let her quit.

**Queen:** _You're_ the one who's going to quit!

**Shadow Oyamada:** Wha-?! You dare talk to me, your superior, like that!? Your diagnosis is "arrogance with no chance of recovery." I better "treat" you right away! And I'll blame your death on Takemi messing up again!

[Shadow Oyamada transforms into a Thoth]

**Panther** [gasps]**:** He's revealed his true form!

**Joker:** Let's go!

**Shadow Oyamada:** Feel the power of medicine!

[One massive explosion later...]

**Shadow Oyamada:** I...lost...

**Joker:** It's checkmate.

**Shadow Oyamada:** I want to save people's lives. And I want to do something great, and help make medical history. But I'm just a mediocre doctor. I've only gotten promoted because of my university connections.

**Skull** [scoffs]**:** HAH! That's what ya get when you have that crappy way of thinking!

**Fox:** To think he would realize his distorted desires this late.

**Shadow Oyamada:** Takemi, though, was so creative. She had all these ideas, and her techniques were extraordinary! Everything I ever wanted - fame, prestige - she earned in just a few short years… I was jealous of her. That's why I tried to take all the credit for her new drug.

**Joker:** There had to be another way.

**Shadow Oyamada:** If only there was a medication that works on jealousy...Takemi's patient isn't dead.

**Joker:** What?

**Shadow Oyamada:** I thought she wouldn't recover, so I moved her to the hospice wing for terminally ill patients. But that patient and her family didn't believe my diagnosis. She ended up transferring to another hospital. Of course, transferring to another hospital makes our own hospital and university look really bad. That's why I made everyone tell the same lie...

**Queen:** "The patient died.", is it? People who abuse their authority like that deserve divine punishment!

**Panther:** You'd choose your own pride over saving a life?! Is your pride really that important?

**Shadow Oyamada:** She doesn't have much time left, but maybe Takemi could do something about it.

[Shadow Oyamada fades into light, leaving behind his treasure.]

**Skull:** Huh? If she can still do something about it then that means she still can be saved, right?

**Fox:** But it would appear that there's not much time. She must hurry.

**Joker:** Yeah. I should go tell Sensei about this right away.

* * *

[At Takemi Clinic]

**Ren:** Hello.

**Takemi:** Did I not say were we through? Why did you come here again?

**Ren:** I came here to tell you something.

**Takemi:** Tell me something? Just what-

**Girl's Father:** Doctor! Oh, part-timer, you're here too.

**Sick Girl:** Doctor, hello! Oh! And Doctor Guinea Pig too!

**Ren:** Hello. You're looking a lot better.

**Sick Girl:** Yup!

**Takemi:** What's going on. You don't have an appointment or anything today…

**Girl's Father:** Well, I had to tell you immediately - the hospital that was on TV is the same one you used to work at right?

[Ren perks up at this.]

**Takemi:** The TV? That hospital?

**Girl's Father:** Huh? Do you not know? Oyamada turned himself in to the police!

**Takemi:** EH?

**Girl's Father:** It seems he was manipulating things behind the scenes. Turns out he was the one who made that terrible medical error, and laid the blame on his former subordinate.

**Takemi:** Eh?

**Ren:** Looks like everything's turned in your favor.

**Takemi:** But...why after all this time? I can't believe the chief would surrender himself.

**Girl's Father:** I just knew something didn't quite add up about that story. But I still believed that Dr. Takemi would never do something bad like that.

**Takemi:** Wait a minute. You're coming at me all at once. Something like this-

**Ren:** Wickedness is something that will eventually be exposed, right?

**Sick Girl:** Doctor! Congratulations!

**Takemi:** Huh? I don't really understand but this isn't some kind elaborate joke, is it?

**Ren:** Yeah. It's true that Director Oyamada turned himself in.

**Takemi:** Really. Still, I didn't make it in time. It didn't change the fact that I couldn't save Miwa-chan.

**Ren:** No. Miwa-chan is alive.

**Takemi** [looks at him in surprise]: Eh? But there's no way. It can't be!

**Ren:** I did some research. It seems she got transferred to another hospital. Oyamada said it when he revealed his other crimes.

**Takemi** [tearfully]**:** But that can't be…!

**Sick Girl:** Doctor? What's wrong?

**Takemi** [in between sobs]**:** I see. That's how it is. Miwa-chan...is alive! Thank goodness. Oh, thank goodness!

**Ren:** You should finish making that medicine.

**Takemi:** Mmm. Of course. I recant everything I said. We'll resume development right away. Hey, you'll help me out again, right?

**Ren:** Yeah.

**Takemi:** I'll compensate you well. Whatever you want, however much, just let me know. We're going to move quickly today so you may experience some pain during the examination. Sorry, but you'll have to endure it.

**Ren:** Sure, if it's for Miwa-chan.

**Takemi** [laughs]**:** Then, let's begin immediately.

* * *

[At Inokashira Park]

**Takemi:** Sorry. Wait long?

**Ren:** Nah.

**Takemi** [laughs]**:** It feels strange meeting you someplace outside the clinic.

**Ren:** So? Did you get the data for treating Miwa-chan?

**Takemi:** Mmm. Based on what they read in the findings summary I sent them, the results were amazing. They'll perform one final exam with their equipment and then they'll be ready to treat Miwa-chan with it.

**Ren:** That's good to hear.

**Takemi:** Thank you. This is all because to you cooperated with me. Thanks for all your hard work. To be frank, it was difficult for you, wasn't it?

**Ren:** In it's own way.

**Takemi** [laughs]**:** But of course. With this, my medicine is complete. The final result will be out of my hands though, if I don't accept their offer in the near future, that is.

**Ren:** In the near future?

**Takemi:** I was recruited by them. He offered me the position of head of research and development at the hospital, you see.

**Ren:** Eh?

**Takemi:** I start first thing next month. Unfortunately, Takemi Clinic of Internal Medicine will be gone.

**Ren** [takes a step forward]**:** That's troubling.

**Takemi:** Troubling? Because you won't be able to purchase medicine?

[Ren is at a loss for words. Takemi laughs at him.]

**Takemi:** You seem flustered. Are you really that troubled by it? I'm lying. The part about being recruited is true, but I don't intend to close my practice. I kind of like being a general practitioner. I'll still work with them to develop new medicine though. Once the medicine's perfected, I'll finally be able to see Miwa-chan… and receive my reward: her smile.

**Ren:** I see.

**Takemi:** I'll have to recompense you too. I'll think of something to give my little guinea pig for holding up his end of the deal. But still...

**Ren:** Hmm?

**Takemi:** You were really concerned when you thought I was going to close this office. Anyone who went through that ordeal of experiments wouldn't react that way normally, right? I think it's about time you tell me the real reason for why you came to see me.

**Ren:** That's-

**Takemi:** To see me, perhaps?

[Ren sighs softly, unable to reply immediately.]

**Takemi:** You kept coming back to me. Maybe instead of a regular examination, I should give you a _special_ kind of examination?

**Ren** [flustered]**:** Huh?!

**Takemi:** Heh. You know I'm just pulling your leg. What's with that expression?

**Ren** [half-relieved]**:** Oh...

**Takemi:** You don't need to worry about the medicine. I'll keep supplying you, as usual.

**Ren:** That's good. I'll be counting on you from here on. For the medicine.

**Takemi:** Make sure you pay your dues.

**Ren:** Sure.

**Takemi:** Thank you. You know, you're a good man.

**Ren:** Eh?

**Takemi:** I didn't notice until recently.

**Ren** [laughs]**:** Me either.

[*cue Autonomy*]


End file.
